In the Chapel
by DAnNSfreak
Summary: Part 5 of 'In the' series. Guess the title does give it away. A wedding's gonna happen and Danny is scared stiff.


Disclaimer: Not mine, nor Jolene's, never have been and never will be… 'I Do', is by 98°.

Ok, the final part, by my co-author, Jolene. Hope you enjoy it! She went through a lot of trouble to get the vows straight, y'know! Lol…

**In the Chapel**

_I do, I do._

_I do, I do._

Danny Messer lay on his bed, thinking because in a few hours, he would be tying the knot or getting married to Aiden.

_All I am, all I'll be,_

_Everything in this world,_

_All that I need,_

_Is in your eyes, shining at me…_

It was five in the morning in a warm July month. The alarm clock wasn't due till seven o' clock but since Danny was awake, he might as well just stay awake.

He started to think back from the day his boss at the New York Crime Lab, Detective Mac Taylor introduced Aiden Burn to him till the fateful day in the interrogation room where he proposed to her, and all the events that happened before and after that.

Danny could still remember vividly how he groaned when Mac said that Aiden would be his partner. But then, he realized how fun work was after that.

He also remembered how he braved the hours and the cold air-conditioning just trying to choose a ring for Aiden, the fight (he didn't really want to think about that because he is a sunny natured person), and other things.

Danny rolled to the other side of the bed so that he is facing Aiden who is sleeping soundly but woke up as she felt the mattress creak. The first thing she saw was Danny's face and smiled as he suppressed a yawn.

_When you smile I can feel,_

_All my passion unfolding,_

_Your hand brushes mine,_

_And a thousand sensations _

_Seduce me cause' I…_

"You can't sleep, can you?" asked Aiden softly.

Danny didn't answer but suppressed a sheepish grin. He was feeling a little sleepy already. He was so relaxed now and immediately fell into deep sleep with Aiden's hand linked with his…

A deep tone in the minister's voice startled Danny.

"Do you, Daniel Wesley Messer take Aiden Rachel Burn as your lovely wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy; and forsaking all others and keep you only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"Ohmigod! Where am I?" he said as he looked around. One look was enough to tell him that he was at his own wedding with Aiden, looking as ravishing as ever beside him.

"This is definitely a dream," he exclaimed. Danny daren't delay anymore because everyone started looking at him, so he stammered, "I d-do…"

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice,_

_I will, love you still_

_From the depths of my soul,_

_It's beyond my control,_

_I've waited for so long to say this to you,_

_If you ask me do I love you this much,_

_I do_

The minister then turned to Aiden.

"Do you, Aiden Rachel Burn take Daniel Wesley Messer as your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy; and forsaking all others and keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

With a smile, Aiden looked at Danny and said, "I-"

Rrrrriiiinnnnngggggg….

"Shut up…"

RRRRIIINNNNGGG!

"Oh man! Could you just wait for just one more minute! Wait… shit, I'm getting married today!"

A hand reached for the glasses on the bedside table the same time another rubbed the dirty blond locks on Danny Messer's head, making it even messier. (pun intended)

His hand was trembling greatly when he brushed his teeth, his mouth felt parched and his throat felt dry.

"Typical…" he mumbled. Just about then, his fear took a turn for the worst, "What is I forgot to bring Aiden's ring? What if I mess up my vows? What if-"

"Stop freaking out already! I'm sure you'll be fine," said a soothing voice that calmed Danny immediately.

"Oh, Aiden… you really make my day," Danny replied.

"Funny! She replied after giving Danny a swooping kiss on his forehead, "You had better get ready, honey,"

"Kay, sweetie pie,"

"Oh, stop it already!"

"You started it…"

"Fine, see you at the chapel at ten," said Aiden as Danny pulled her over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

Before he knew it, he was standing next to the minister and his buddy and colleague, Don Flack the guy whom he chose as his best man.

He nearly lost himself as the double doors opened and the church choir started to sing and Aiden gracefully walked down the aisle with her pure, pearly white gown flowing behind her.

When the music stopped, Danny didn't really realize that his fiancée was beside him, he was just damn blur.

His brain was in a total turmoil so he practically 'breezed' through everything.

Fortunately, Aiden's calm whispers kept his body systems functioning or he would have collapsed moments ago.

Then came the part where Danny feared the most, the exchanging of vows.

The minister, receiving Aiden at her father's hand, asked Danny with his right hand to take his bride by the right hand to say after him, "I, Daniel Wesley Messer, take thee, Aiden Rachel Burn to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I give thee my troth," he recited, glad to think that he didn't forget anything.

_In my world,_

_Before you,_

_I lived outside my emotions,_

_Didn't know where I was going,_

_Till that day, I found you,_

_How you opened my eyes,_

_To a new paradise,_

_In a world full of change,_

_Still in my heart _

_Till my dying day…_

Aiden too, had to repeat all that but fortunately all went well and now was the final thing to do.

The minister, receiving the ring from Flack, the best man, gave it to Danny who said, "With this ring I wed; and to thee only do I promise to keep myself as long as we both shall live. Amen," and placed it on Aiden's finger.

All was finally over. Thus, the minister announced, "… and may I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

As Danny lifted the veil revealing Aiden's face, all that were present oohed and aahed.

Aiden saw his more relaxed face and whispered, "It went well, didn't it?"

Danny said with a grin before he leaned to kiss her, "Well, dreams do come true sometimes,"

_Baby, I do…_

END

Hope you all liked that. Nervous and scared Danny is just so adorable!

Review and make Jolene happy!


End file.
